It is becoming more and more common for firearms to utilize components that require electrical power. For example, components have been provided to firearms that drive laser sighted devices as well as lighting devices. The present disclosure provides firearm assemblies and components, embodiments of which provide power to accessories such as laser sighting devices, for example.